


Jealous? ( Levi x Reader )

by SmexyLeviLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/pseuds/SmexyLeviLover





	Jealous? ( Levi x Reader )

                                                                         
  
You were sure that you were the best in Hand-to-hand combat training, but you would always rather have fun in a fight than immediately knock your opponent out, right? Well that, if a certain short cleaning freak was not there.  
  
Your partner in training was Eren Jaeger. This should be interesting...  
  
  
"Ready to get your ass kicked, Jeager?" you licked your lips, getting ready to fight.  
  
"Don't get too cocky (f/n)! When Annie and I were trainees, Annie always told me I was better than you! Besides I was in top 10 unlike a certain someone..." He smirked.  
  
You balled your hands into fists as your eyes had a dangerous glint of red in them (Just like Levi xD When he has that silver shine in his eyes while he is doing something bad-ass) Eren could NEVER be better than you! And Annie... You missed her. Her attitude was never the best, but you were her friend. And even you, can't believe she was the Female titan.   
You ran towards Eren with your fist aiming straight for his nose, your beautiful (h/l) (h/c) flailing behind you, but he skillfully dodged it and tried to knock you off your feet, You were ready to feel the pain as your back would hit the cold, hard ground.  
  
Unfortunately for him;  
  
*A sudden nostalgia hits you, as your memories take you back*  
  
"OUCH, Annie!" your back hit the mighty ground, and there's you, groaning in pain. "That hurt like hell!" complaining, you raise your head and look into her eyes, pouting. "Could you, pleeeaaase~, teach me that move?~ I promise to quickly master it and dodge it the next time you will try to be all 'badass' with me!" you laughed.  
  
' _(f/n) and Eren like my moves_ ' She thought and smiled, but you couldn't see it.  
  
"Well i could try to teach you..."*  
  
*End of the flashback*  
  
You jumped up and Eren missed! "This is my chance." You thought, quickly tackling him to the ground while he was standing there, shocked. You whispered in his ear:  
  
"I guess Annie was a liar after all."  
  
But suddenly Eren was on top of you. Shit. He leaned down to whisper in your ear like you did to him seconds ago. His voice deep and sexy:  
  
"Trust me (f/n), Hand-to-hand combat is not the only thing I am good at" He looked at your face. Your eyes wide and face red. Ditto, baby, victory.  
  
"Hey Eren." You murmured, a smile crept across your cheeky face.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, returning a kind of confused smirk.  
  
" **NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN** " You headbutted him.  
  
Eren stumbled backwards. While rubbing his forehead, you got up to see Corporal Levi and everyone watching you two. Some of the cadets were even exchanging money, but Corporal was glaring towards someone particular... Jaeger? Was he jealo-  
  
"You just got lucky (f/n)!" Eren was running towards you.  
  
'Okay, I gotta do something awesome to show off in front of Levi~' You thought.  
  
So you stand in a stance a certain blonde taught you and shouted when Eren was close enough  
  
"(l/n) ROUNDHOUSE KICK" (Aka the kick Annie does to own titan Eren's ass  
<http://media.giphy.com/media/WnjGutkVf0yK4/giphy.gif> )  
And the following second, all you could feel was Eren's face against your leg, him on the ground whining and caressing his own cheeks while spitting out some blood.  
  
"Enough, brats. It's called training, not killing each other." Levi walked up to Eren to finally help him up while you left to your dorm to get some rest!  
  
*Timeskip*  
  
You were sitting in the mess hall with your friends, eating food, when suddenly Reiner rests a hand on your shoulder and starts laughing:  
  
"You were amazing in Hand-to-hand combat training (f/n)! Connie gave me all his money just because you won!"  
  
You looked over to Connie who was muttering curses under his breath. You narrowed your eyes at him. Just about then, you felt a pair of eyes on you. Levi Heichou? ' _Maybe he is angry that I kicked Eren's ass_ ...'  
  
You left the mess hall. Muttering something about ~~"How you couldn't believe the rumors about Levi being gay were true."~~  
  
*Later the same night*  
You couldn't sleep... So you started to peek at the girls in the dorm.  
  
Mikasa is so strong... She is perfect in many ways, but she is lacking emotions, being overprotective. Well nobody's perfect.  
Ymir, aka Freckles, is in love with the "Goddess" of the 104th Trainee's. She is not as perfect as Mikasa, but she has an attitude that you love! Now you understood why she is your best friend!  
Christa is the "Goddess" of our squad and almost every guy loves her! She is very kind and sweet!  
Sasha is the food maniac! Although she has no idea how to kill a titan and is often scared of them she can use the 3DMG like a master and her intuituion helps us often.  
Now that you thought about it, you really loved your friends... You wouldn't think twice about risking your life if they were in dang-  
And then you hear some sounds, coming from the the kitchen. ' _Who may that be?! Sasha is sleeping_ ' You thought as you quitely opened the door to see a dim light coming out of the kitchen, the door slightly opened. So you sneak out and open the kitchen door to see... LEVI HEICHOU?!  
  
"Cadet (l/n)?" He asked while drinking tea.  
You saluted him.  
  
"Sir!"   
  
"Tch. What are you doing here (l/n) ?"  
  
"I would like to ask you the same thi-" You quickly brought your hand to your mouth, eyes widened. "  Sir  " you added quietly. He narrowed his eyes and offered you some tea. You reluctantly accepted it and murmured a quick "Thank you." as you sat down on the chair, sipped your tea and put your cup down on the table. Levi sat down afterwards.   
  
"So you like Jeager?" he asked boldly.  
  
"W-what? N-no!" you almost spill your tea.  
  
He raised a brow, then asked another question of the same quality.  
  
"Braun"?  
  
"No! Why are you asking me, sir?!"  
  
"Levi"  
  
"Excuse me?" you narrowed your eyes.  
  
"Call me Levi"  
  
"O-okay. Levi, I don't understand why you'd be-"  
  
You were cut off by a pair of cold lips, pressed against your soft ones. The next moment, all you knew was that you kissed him back. Levi ran his tongue over your lower lip as if asking for permission, that you granted. He finally pulled away after examining his new, sweet territory.  
  
"Long story short, brat, I love you. Now finish your tea and go to sleep, it's getting late." He kissed your forehead and proceeded to exit out the door as if not wanting to hear your answer. Before he could leave you quietly said something only _he_ could hear.  
  
"I love you too, my grumpy corporal." your lips quirked into a smile, your cheeks flushed.  
  
He looked at you, his grey eyes meeting your (e/c) ones. Levi's eyes made their famous "Silver Sparkle" (Like here xD it's just too hot for me to explain   
<http://37.media.tumblr.com/5f3a3f7381785f4f9b0241798da66d96/tumblr_n5ox5o4qJd1tqjxj5o1_400.gif> )   
You felt a chill run down your spine, when he swiftly made his way towards you, grabbing your wrist and whispering in a low, husky tone;  
  
"I almost forgot about your punishment." Levi smirked.  
  
Your face was bright red, eyes wide, mouth open as everything went black  
  
"  (y/n) "   
  
" _(Y/n)_!"  
  
" **(Y/N)** !!"  
  
You woke up to see Mikasa with her emotionless poker face. She was getting ready to slap you.   
  
"(Y/n) it's time to wake up."  
  
She said and left the dorm. You looked around. Everyone was outside...  
  
Realization hit you... _You were dreaming_ .... ~~Once again~~ .... _You sucked at Hand - to - hand combat training_ ...  
  
" **Oh, Fuck My life!** "


End file.
